Typical engine cooling systems supply coolant to the engine from a heat rejection device, such as a radiator or cooling tower. The coolant flows through various passageways and jackets in the engine and returns to the radiator, for example. The transport of coolant requires various connections on the engine and between the engine and either a vehicle or facility connection in the case of stationary engine applications. These connections are typically accomplished by hose or rigid connections designed to accommodate vibration and misalignment.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.